Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Quem disse que quando a idade nos chega temos que parar? E quem disse que depois dos 50 o melhor lugar é o asilo? Não, senhoras e senhores o melhor lugar depois de certa idade é certamente o Bingo Erótico precisamente o bingo erótico das Vovós Cullen.
1. Capitulo único

(**N/A:**_ Escrevi essa one-shot com muito carinho em homenagem as minhas duas senhoras favoritas conhecidas como Vovós Cullen_ acessem a comunidade no orkut **Confeitaria das Vovós Cullen **e divirtam-se com as histórias)

****** Edward não me pertence, todos os direitos para Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Meus amigos Emmett e Jasper já haviam me falado desse lugar eu nunca tinha dado muita atenção porque passei por uma fase muito estranha na minha vida, tinha sido abandonado por Bella e a morte de minha mãe também me afetou muito. Consegui me reerguer com a ajuda desses meus grandes amigos eles eram uns pervertidos e sempre me arranjavam garotas, não que eu não tenha capacidade de arranjar sozinho só que também eu estava em choque e com os últimos acontecimentos mais ainda faltava algo, algo que eles diziam que iria curar minha depressão e ainda melhor, da fase pós- Bella em minha vida. Eu não sabia do que se tratava até eles começarem a conversar comigo sobre o assunto meio que preparando o terreno para o que eu iria enfrentar.

_**Flashback on**_

- Edward meu querido amigo, você tem que ir conosco até seu pai foi e agora veja só ele é um homem feliz, não a nada que Meredith e Benedith não possam oferecer a você, elas são melhores do que qualquer analista, psicólogo ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_**Flashback off**_

Esse era Emmett me dizendo os benefícios desse incrível estabelecimento, o que me pegou de surpresa foi o fato de que ao mencionar o meu pai eu me lembrei o quanto ele estava bem melhor desde a morte de minha mãe, ele estava alegre, com uma aparência mais jovem e tudo isso por causa desse estabelecimento. Chamo de estabelecimento porque nenhum dos três quis me dizer de fato o que era e o que faziam, eu não fazia idéia do que poderia me acontecer. Mas aqui no carro junto com meus amigos e meu pai eu vejo, já que estou na chuva vou me molhar e além do que são meus amigos e meu pai eles jamais me colocariam numa roubada não é mesmo? Ou sim? Não faço idéia, mas irei aproveitar os famosos serviços dessas senhoras.

Bom nem ao menos me apresentei a vocês não é mesmo, meu nome é Edward Masen tenho 26 anos, não tenho mais mãe e muito menos namorada, aquela perdida me trocou por um homem mais novo um tal de Jacob Black e foi por conta desses pequenos tombos que eu vim parar aqui no...

**BINGO ERÓTICO DAS VOVÓS CULLEN!**

- Emmett, o que significa isso? – eu perguntei estarrecido não é possível que eles me trouxeram aqui, justo aqui!

- Calma Edward, não se precipite, você vai adorar o local, olha só seu pai e siga o exemplo.

Meu pai já estava entrando no local e pelo sorriso da recepcionista ele deveria vir aqui com freqüência ela nos deixou passar por uma fila digamos assim imensa na frente de todos os outros senhores e senhoras, isso mesmo senhoras! Será que isso era alguma casa de swing camuflada com o nome de bingo erótico? O lugar era agradável e enorme, pessoas bebendo e se divertindo como eu nunca tinha visto na vida toda sociedade de Phoenix estava presente nesse tal bingo erótico, eu já estava começando a me animar quando uma senhora muito simpática veio correndo em nossa direção e se jogou nos braços do Emmett

- Emmett meu querido como vai? – U.A.L quanta intimidade, vejo que meus amigos vem a bastante tempo aqui e nunca me chamaram, traíras!

- Meredith minha linda como está? Que saudade! – Emmett a abraçou levantando-a do chão com seu famoso abraço de urso, eu poderia jurar que ele iria quebrar a pobre senhora no meio dessa maneira.

- Jasper, amore como vai? - ela se dirigiu ao Jasper com um abraço simples porem muito carinhoso, hummm aí tem coisa...

- Eu vou muito bem Meredith venha, quero lhe apresentar um amigo nosso.

- Meredith, Edward, Edward essa é Meredith dona do local. – ela me analisou dos pés a cabeça.

- Parabéns pelo local muito simpático, aconchegante – tentei ser simpático porque pelo que vi meus amigos e meu pai a adorava e analisando bem eu acho que também poderia gostar dela.

- Muito obrigada meu querido, sinta-se em sua casa. – me disse com um olhar divertido, é agora entendo porque eles adoram o local.

- Então meninos o que vão querer hoje?

- Meredith, hoje não é para nós e sim para ele, é filho de Carlisle, eu lhe contei sobre ele da ultima vez que nos vimos – Emmett já estava espalhando minha vida depressiva para o mundo, só poderia ser ele mesmo.

- Oh meu querido eu sinto muito por tudo. Mas veja seu pai, quando ele chegou a nós estava tão triste, nós só queremos o melhor sempre a todos os nossos amigos – eu já estava adorando essa senhora ela realmente estava me fascinando. – mais venha vamos achar uma mesa boa para vocês a diversão logo ira começar e eu e Benedith ficaríamos felizes se você sair hoje feliz daqui e garanto que logo ira querer voltar, foi assim com Emmett, Jasper e seu pai meu anjo.

- Ok, e por falar no meu pai onde ele se meteu? Desde que entramos ele sumiu – eu já estava de braços dados com Meredith seguindo em direção a mesa que elas nos reservou.

- Olha ele ali meu anjo.

Quando olhei na direção indicada por ela vi uma das coisas que não tenho visto a muito tempo desde que o mundo caiu sobre nossas vidas, meu pai gargalhando na companhia de uma mulher loira não muito jovem mais com um corpo com tudo em cima e ela em seu colo!? Ele estava com ela no seu colo e bebendo e conversando e se divertindo? Agora estou começando a desconfiar do local, sinceramente vou prestar atenção no que se passa nesse bingo erótico.

Meu pai nunca foi do tipo de gargalhar nem mesmo quando foi casado com minha mãe e agora com uma estranha ele se comporta dessa maneira, esse lugar deve ser mágico mesmo, pensei muito alto pois Meredith me respondeu com um sorriso torto, sim um sorriso torto como eu adoro esses sorrisos.

- Sim, querido esse lugar é mágico e pode ser mais mágico ainda se você quiser – ela piscou, meu deus a senhora estava me paquerando? Não que ela fosse de se jogar fora, alias para a idade que ela deveria ter estava com tudo em cima nos devidos lugares aposto que milhares a mataria de inveja.

- Querido essa Benedith minha irmã, ela é minha sócia aqui – Benedith também era de dar inveja em muitas.

- Muito prazer,espero que esteja gostando. – gostando é pouco eu já estava adorando tudo aquilo a atmosfera do lugar era tão boa que contagiava e ver meu pai feliz me motivou a ter um pouco de diversão e depois da cantada de Meredith mais ainda. Nos sentamos em nossa mesa e logo um papo interessante começou a fluir.

- Então Benedith, quem é aquela senhora com meu pai? – sim a curiosidade me venceu, eu precisava saber quem era a santa que estava operando o milagre.

- Querido aquela é Copélia Coran, grande amiga nossa e agora ainda mais de seu pai.

O quêêê? Copélia Coran ? Sempre me falaram dessa senhora mais eu nunca a tinha visto realmente ela se casou teve seu marido, seus filhos e uma vida incrível, quando o marido morreu herdou uma das maiores fortunas dos EUA e acho que assim como o meu pai o dinheiro não trouxe felicidade somente o amor de seu falecido marido a fazia feliz, bem vejo que isso é passado.

- Ela parece se divertir muito com meu pai não é mesmo? – perguntei a Benedith queria arrancar dela tudo sobre essa mulher, afinal era a felicidade de meu querido pai que estava em jogo.

- Querido não se preocupe, Copélia é uma grande amiga de seu pai e por terem passado pela mesma coisa eles se aproximaram, no começo era como você querido, tímido,quieto mais logo mudaresmo isso. – Benedith me lançou um olhar malicioso, resolvi retribuir apesar de saber sobre seu parentesco com Meredith que a 30 minutos atrás estava me paquerando também. Será que elas não tinham essas frescuras de homem de amiga/irmã é mulher?

Logo só estávamos nos dois na mesa, Meredith foi resolver casualidades com o barman, Emmett, Jasper dançavam com duas mulheres e riam e meu pai, bem meu pai já não estava no mesmo local que eu o tinha visto com a senhora Copélia, espero sinceramente que ele saiba o que esta fazendo e use camisinha! Qualé não vou tirar os direito de diversão do meu pai mais também tem que ser seguro e não quero repartir a herança com um mais novo pirralho.

Benedith era muito agradável, uma mulher encantadora como a irmã, ficamos conversando e era uma conversa divertida e maravilhosa não me recordava de quando foi a ultima vez que tinha me divertido tanto com uma mulher. Bella era um pé no saco só sabia se lamentar, chorar, e dizer que me queria para sempre, no entanto me trocou pelo primeiro que passou. Eu a amava sofri com isso mais agora vendo meu pai seguindo em frente e meus amigos se divertindo descobri que ela era um atraso na minha vida e que seguiria em frente e cairia no mundo.

- Então, porque esse nome Bingo Erótico das Vovós Cullen – já estávamos na segunda garrafa de vinho eu já estava solto, ela já estava solta, tudo estava mais feliz.

- Bem querido eu e minha irmã sempre queríamos ter um negócio próprio, um negócio que nos divertisse que nos desse alegria, prazer e principalmente prazer, se é que me entende – ela piscou.

- Sim, entendo perfeitamente. – rimos juntos

Meredith após uma hora resolvendo assuntos casuais se juntou a nós e continuamos com a conversa animada eu realmente estava me divertindo com aquelas duas em determinado momento da noite foi anunciado o começo do bingo erótico o famoso bingo erótico que elas diziam ser o maior sucesso do local.

Pude ver meu pai voltando a sua mesa desamassando sua roupa junto com a senhora Copélia e Emmett e Jasper se sentando com suas respectivas acompanhantes para acompanhar o bingo, nunca foi mencionado o prêmio, eu também não estava muito lá interessado no premio, eu era como minha mãe simples só queria diversão lembrar dela me fez ficar triste e as minhas duas incríveis acompanhantes notaram minha súbita mudança de humor.

- O que foi querido? – as duas perguntaram juntas, Meredith vindo brincar com meus cabelos fazendo carinho e benedith abraçando meus ombros.

- é que tudo isso me fez lembrar de minha mãe ela adorava prêmios e festinhas e se divertir e ... – minha voz falhou, eu era um fraco um bebe chorão, porém elas não se importaram com isso.

- Querido entendemos perfeitamente - Meredith me abraçou me levando diretamente ao seu decote e por Deus, pai todo poderoso! Que decote e o melhor eram o que tinha dentro do decote tão macio e suave.

- E querido não fique triste, vamos nos divertir hoje a noite e não lembrar disso, ela esta melhor onde está acredite. E também aposto que não ficaria muito feliz de te ver assim tristonho – Benedith alisa minha coxa enquanto dizia e isso fez meu membro dar um looping na calça.

- É vocês duas tem razão – me recompus após o surto e o efeito do looping ainda estava lá eu estaria com vergonha se as duas tivessem percebido eu estaria perdido o que elas pensariam de mim, que eu era um pervertido querendo atacar duas senhoras.(mas peraê, eu QUERO, atacar essas duas senhoras até o dia raiar)

- Vamos ao bingo!

- Vamos! – disseram as duas com sorrisos maliciosos, eu adorava aquele sorriso e o sorriso torto que ambas tinham, mexiam comigo e com o 'pequeno' Eddie também.

Logo o bingo iria começar e nós engatamos nossa conversa animada novamente, eu já estava sentindo falta das mão de Benedith e o colo macio de Meredith, será que se eu fizesse a bichinha de novo elas me acolheriam da mesma maneira? Foi então que após todos acomodados em suas mesas o apresentador que eu acabei reconhecendo após um tempo era avô de uma grande amiga minha a Cacau estava explicando como é o seguimento do bingo. As cartelas custavam 10 dólares cada, em cada rodada eram dois prêmios o que acertasse a quina ganharia um tratamento especial a sua escolha e aquele que fizesse bingo ganharia o direito de ir para a área vip do clube com sua acompanhante para desfrutar das incríveis mordomias do estabelecimento. E então a grande noticia do dia que fizeram todos ficarem alvoroçados até meu pai que já estava acompanhado ficou animado.

" Como hoje estamos comemorando o terceiro ano de Bingo erótico das Vovós Cullen, aquele que tiver a cartela premiada tem o direito a uma noite inesquecível com elas boa sorte a todos!"

Assim que o Aderbal (avô da Cacau) terminou entraram mais duas belas senhoras para vender as cartelas eu como bom cavalheiro comprei uma para cada uma de minhas queridas Meredith e Benedith, sim não tem como não gostar dessas duas, elas eram animadas, simpáticas, me entendiam, e cada uma tinha um corpo... Foco Edward foco! Você acha mesmo que elas vão querer algo com você, ambas tem idade para ser sua mãe ou avó mesmo, mais o efeito da mãozinha de Benedith em minha calça continuava ali.

- E então, porque Vovós Cullen, vocês tem filhos ou netos? – perguntei para distrair o aperto das minhas calças.

- Não mesmo, nós somos vovós por outro motivo, nem só de bingo erótico vivemos meu querido e você logo irá entender querido. – agora as duas estavam esfregando minhas coxas uma de cada lado, se uma fez meu membro dar um looping as duas estavam praticamente induzindo ao big bang, felizmente ou não o bingo já ia começar

Enquanto o Agripino cantava as bolas as minhas já estavam quase indo para o saco trocadilho infame eu sei, mais com essas duas senhoras delicias aqui passando a mão nem mesmo você agüentaria.

- Meia nove, seis e nove – cantava a senhora Copélia que Agripino chamou para ajudá-lo, ela parecia bem feliz pulava com o numero eu podia ver meu pai mandando beijinhos para ela. Se fosse em outra ocasião eu estaria com nojo mais eu também queria pegar uma mais velha, uma não, duas!

E estava sem sorte nem mesmo na quina consegui chegar, eu já estava chateado.

- Sou mesmo um azarado! – me lamentei

- Bingooooo! – meu pai gritou tão alto que eu me assustei.

- Pai! Me dá a mão aqui pra ver se eu pego a sorte – gritei para ele rindo.

- Calma querido, vai que você ganha o premio especial – Meredith piscou e depois gargalhou levando um copo de vinho a boca.

- Eu realmente espero – apertei sua coxa, se elas podem me bolinar também posso bolinar elas não é?

E assim foi indo bingo, uma hora era mão boba na Meredith e outra na Benedith era divertido estar com as duas até demais e já estávamos muito a vontade mesmo até mordida no lóbulo ganhei da Meredith. Aquilo sim era tortura queria respeitar mais também queria me aproveitar. E comofas? Ai deus se minha mãe tivesse aqui eu estaria sem ambas orelhas.

- Vamos agora ao nosso incrível prêmio da noite - anunciou Aderbal que estava muito saliente com uma loira de comercial de cerveja ao lado.

Como eu queria ganhar esse prêmio, assim iria me aproveitar da boa vontade das senhoras sem culpa afinal eu tinha ganhado né? E bem que meus amigos me disseram que o que elas faziam era melhor que qualquer especialista.

- Vamos ao numero da cartela, a cartela sorteada é...

Que seja eu! Que seja eu!

- 687524

Isso, isso, isso, só mais dois números...

- 69

GAAAAAANHEEEEEIIIII!!!!!!

Gritei tão alto que Emmett, Jasper, meu pai, e todos a nossa volta se assustaram, eu fiquei envergonhado e me sentei novamente, que foi? Eu to feliz ganhei o premio que todos queriam e eu vou me divertir dá licença?

- Então qual é o premio? – perguntei vendo os olhos brilhantes das minhas novas amigas.

- Bom quer conhecer o único local que nenhum dos freqüentadores conhece? – perguntaram juntas. – afinal o prêmio é uma noite incrível com nós duas.

- Claro! Só se for agora – peguei as duas pela cintura e me esqueci de tudo.

Caminhamos pelo salão e era maior ainda do que eu tive na primeira impressão ao entrar a algumas horas atrás, passamos pela mesa de Emmett e Jasper.

- Se deu bem em amigo! – gritaram os dois aplaudindo

Pela mesa do meu pai e Copélia

- Manda ver filhão! – esse era meu pai

- Se divirta muito, espero que sobreviva aos furacões Mere e Bene – essa foi Copélia me incentivando, como se eu precisasse de incentivo.

Fomos indo até chegarmos à escada que dava acesso a uma área privada do clube somente pessoas autorizadas entravam naquele lugar, me senti honrado. Era um quarto totalmente chic, moderno, sexy, de tudo um pouco cama redonda, aposto que ela vibra também, o que será que elas pretendem fazer comigo nesse quarto... nessa cama?

- Querido, aqui fica nossos aposentos, quando queremos fugir de toda a agitação que você viu lá embaixo nós nos trancamos aqui. – Meredith me olhando com uma luxuria que eu jamais vi na vida, oh deus me ajude!

- É... Às vezes acompanhadas às vezes não, tudo depende da noite bombonzinho! – Benedith passando a mão no meu queixo e se encaminhando para a cama.

Ela sentou do lado de Meredith e as duas me chamaram com o dedo e então piscaram. Deus me de forças que hoje o bingo erótico vai explodir!

_**4 horas depois...**_

- Então querido, gostou da noite? – Meredith perguntou enquanto me acompanhava até a saída.

- Sim, definitivamente essa noite foi maravilhosa, obrigada.

- Não há de que queridinho você tem que conhecer nossa padaria, ai sim você poderá provar os melhores doces da cidade – ela piscou e eu já entendi aonde essa visita iria me levar.

- Então até a próxima – me despedi dela

- Até a próxima, espero que venha mais vezes acompanhando seu pai. Bye bye!

Estou eu, totalmente acabado, arranhando, descabelado, amassado e muito, mas muito saciado na porta do bingo a espera dum táxi. Meus amigos? Quem são? Meu pai? Não o vi! Meu nome? Não sei, mas só sei que fui o único sobrevivente dos furacões Mere & Bene, e posso te garantir... Mal posso esperar pela próxima "tempestade"!

**Fim!**

* * *

**Façam uma autora feliz, Review please \0/**

**Recomendo também minhas outras duas histórias**

**_Morango do Inferno_ **(Segredo revelado)** e _You get me closer to God _**( Beward e lemons!)

**Enjoy!  
**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
